


Держаться за воздух

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x09, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Научись делиться, Сэмми. А если не можешь — научись его держать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держаться за воздух

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке evenover.

Сэм знает, что его ждёт незваный гость, ещё до того, как захлопывается дверь.

Бенни по-хозяйски развалился на диване и потягивает пиво, явно добытое только что из холодильника.

— Ну привет, Сэмми, — ухмыляется он, и Сэму хочется достать припрятанное в сумке под кроватью мачете и снести эту голову с плеч, чтобы не видеть издевательски изогнутых губ и не слышать хриплый голос.

— Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? — Сэм не спрашивает «какого хрена ты ещё вообще живой», не садится в кресло напротив и не начинает дружескую беседу.

Он просто стоит на том же месте, едва переступив порог комнаты, и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Да вот, — Бенни плавным и каким-то кошачьим движением поднимается с дивана и мгновенно оказывается прямо перед Сэмом, — зашёл пообщаться. Я о тебе много слышал, знаешь ли.

— Пошёл нахрен, — бросает Сэм, отворачиваясь.

Он думает о том, что вот-вот с работы вернётся Амелия, что Дин вчера оставил три сообщения на автоответчике, что прогноз обещает бурю и что от Бенни пахнет чем-то горьким и звериным. И он совсем не думает о том, что именно Бенни слышал.

— Пожалуй, чуть задержусь, — растягивает губы в улыбке Бенни, и Сэм понимает, что его теснят к стене.

— Какого?.. — он дёргается, но Бенни прижимает его к твёрдой стене и противным синим цветочкам всем телом.

— Ты ведь его хочешь, а? — подмигивает ему Бенни. Он сильный, слишком сильный, и Сэм, который давно отвык оказываться в таком положении, может разве что попробовать действительно со всей силы съездить по этой наглой рожи, но он почему-то медлит. Ему хочется услышать — ему нужно услышать, — что скажет Бенни дальше. — Хочешь его всего себе, хочешь от меня избавиться.

Бенни наклоняется ниже, обжигая прохладным дыханием, и Сэм как завороженный смотрит в тёмные зрачки, бесполезно сжимая пальцы в кулак.

— Ты ведь всегда такой, — продолжает Бенни, накручивая на палец прядь волос, — всегда хочешь всё забрать себе. Зачем тебе эта девчонка, а, Сэмми? Что ты ей дашь?

Сэм часто и загнанно дышит. Он не может объяснить, почему ещё не вывернулся из уже не такой и крепкой хватки, почему стоит и слушает этот бред, почему его затапливает горячей волной от прикосновения прохладных ладоней. 

— Малыш, а ты никогда не пробовал с кем-нибудь делиться? — хрипло шепчет Бенни, склоняясь прямо к его уху, и Сэм не выдерживает.

Он с рыком обхватывает Бенни за плечи, собираясь оттолкнуть от себя, но вместо этого прижимает ближе.

Бенни смеётся, и Сэм хочет одного — заткнуть его, заткнуть поток обидных слов и издевательского смеха, он целует солёные губы и царапается о колкую щетину.

— Ну-ну, малыш, — поглаживает его Бенни по спине. — Зачем тебе всё это надо, а?

Его глаза искрятся весельем, и Сэм уже вообще ничего не понимает: что происходит с ним, что нужно Бенни, почему начинает кружиться голова — может, у вампиров после Чистилища есть какой-нибудь апгрейд, и девчачьи сказки о притяжении становятся правдой?

— Заткнись, — шипит он, отчаянно отталкивая Бенни. — Просто заткнись, сволочь такая.

— Тихо-тихо, — Бенни улыбается, прикусывая кожу на шее, и Сэм задыхается на полуслове от ощущения опасности и неправильности происходящего. — Всё будет хорошо.

\-- 

Когда Бенни уходит, Сэм лежит, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и делает вид, что заснул.

Бенни медленно собирает вещи и насвистывает что-то из классики, и Сэм морщится, мечтая только о том, чтобы он свалил поскорее.  
Тогда Сэм и сам встанет и начнёт методично паковать так и не разобранные вещи, потому что оставаться здесь, в доме Амелии, где всё пропахло потом и чужой спермой, он уже не сможет. 

В груди что-то тянет и привычный червячок вины разрастается до размеров настоящего змея. Сэму не впервой ненавидеть себя, но это первый раз, когда он действительно не может найти себе оправданий, и даже на Бенни свалить всю вину не получается. 

А он так и не сказал, зачем приходил.

Сэм кусает подушку, чувствуя, как к глазам подкатывают злые слёзы. Вот какого хрена? Ещё с утра всё было почти хорошо — настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще может быть в его хрупком мире, где ночные кошмары, дневные призраки и постоянное чувство вины и злости не может унять даже Амелия. А теперь всё в очередной раз полетело в тартарары, и Сэм даже самому себе не может соврать — он абсолютно не удивлён.

— А я ведь не за этим заходил, — Сэм только сейчас понимает, что Бенни уже оделся и теперь стоит около двери. Наверное, смотрит на него этим своим нечитаемым взглядом. — Научись делиться, Сэмми. А если не можешь — научись его держать.

Сэм вздрагивает, когда дверь захлопывается с громким хлопком.

 


End file.
